Earth, Wind, Water and Fire
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Coming into the Kingdom Hearts world wasn't something I expected. Especially a little before the second game... Wielding Earthshaker! That's going to be hard to explain to Aqua. (Authoress Self-Insert)
1. 1 Shaken Up

**I. Shaken Up**

" _I do not own_ **Kingdom Hearts** _, it belongs to_ **Square Enix** _and_ **Disney** _."_

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make– over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light."_

– _Xehanort, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Ow…" Victoria mumbled as she stood up and looked around, finding herself in a place with blue rocks and a pink-hued sky with pipes and a set of steps leading to upstairs. "Is this... a dream?" She asked herself as she looked at her clothing. The brunette wore a sleeveless black zip-up hoodie with red accents which was unzipped, revealing a form-fitting dark blue turtleneck with short sleeves with the bottom sides of the sleeve and her sides colored black. On her lower body was a pair of black cargo pants with two zippers to two pockets on both thighs that were outlined in bright green with a pair of black sneakers with dark purple-grey and silver white accents. She also had black tight armbands with black fingerless gloves with a white "x" on the back outlined in silver.

Victoria examined herself before feeling an object around her neck and took it off and examined the object. The object was a necklace with a thin chain that had a small Wayfinder outlined in silver with the insides colored orange with a gold charm on the inside of it that oddly resembled a mix of a heart and cross. " _It's a Wayfinder…"_ She quickly put the charm back on before looking up at the steps. " _Then I better check if this is real or not."_ The brunette nodded to herself before running up the stairs. While she walked up the stairs, she was unaware of something training behind her.

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"Ugh!" I groaned as I closed my eyes and opened them again. I swear, if this isn't a dream, I'm going to pinch myself to wake myself up if that's how it's going to be. "Okay, Vicki, once you get to the top… it'll all be a–" I stopped once I got to the top and saw the broken old castle with the canyon filled with Heartless surrounded by it. "–dream…" I fell into silence and shock as my hand fell down from trying to pinch myself to see if it was real. "It's all real…" I whispered as I looked up at the sky. "Kingdom Hearts… it's all real…" Then I heard something and I quickly spun around and saw three Shadow Heartless. If I recall from _358/2 Days_ , a Shadow Heartless is one of the many Pureblood Heartless.

"Oh no…" I muttered with wide eyes before breaking into a sprint. Even if I am tired from going up the steps and still unsure about this being all real, I wasn't risking the chance to become a Heartless. Then again, I could probably team up with Axel and– "GAH!" I screamed when I got scratched in the back and rolled down as I tripped on my feet and tried to get back up and laid myself against the blue brick wall. "D-damn it…" I panted as more Shadow Heartless appeared. "I guess… this is it." I closed my eyes as soon as suddenly a white light blinded my vision.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

"Ow…" I groaned and opened my eyes and saw a faint light in the sky of pure black darkness. "No… I don't want to deal with this." I spoke as I stood up weakly and felt my back and it felt like nothing was there. Suddenly, three objects surrounded me, pointing in different directions as they were highlighted by the light from above. The first one was a sword, the next a shield, and the other a staff. Thinking about it, I walked towards the sword.

* * *

 **Looking at the blade seems to give you strength.**

 **Is strength important?**

* * *

"Well… I made my choices in the other games… so yes, strength is important because it gives you the heart to protect others." I spoke before grabbing the sword as it then vanished. The others disappeared as suddenly three orbs appeared in their places. The orb where the sword was at floated above a gold-bronze Greek pedestal column. It was colored a pale black, almost grey in color, with black and purple energy swirling around it and inside of it. Inside the orb was red-orange rock fragments that floated around. The next orb, where the staff was, floated on a silver-bronze Greek pedestal column was colored white with grey energy swirling inside and outside of it with a pale green tornado on the inside.

Although, the last orb, the shield, was the one that had my attention. The orb was colored a soft grey-blue, blue and white energy swirling with a ocean crashing around on the inside as the orb floated on a gold-silver pedestal. I walked towards the orb and heard the voice again as I touched it.

* * *

 **The ocean is a symbol of power, strength, life, mystery, hope and truth.**

 **It gives you a desire to protect your love ones.**

 **Are they important?**

* * *

"My friends and family are important. Without them, what's the point in existing?" I spoke as the orb glowed and faded into a beam of light as I suddenly felt a rush of energy go through me like an ocean wave. A case of stained glass stairs then appeared, leading onto another Station as I sighed and walked up the stairs. Oddly, there was even handrails on the sides which were colored white with a tint of purple to it. Once I reached up to the end of the stairs, the Station was completely white as I walked around it and stopped in the middle of it.

* * *

 **You chose the sword for strength and water for desire.**

 **Now awaken!**

* * *

The white then shattered as I closed my eyes and covered them with my arms. Once I opened them to see the new image, all I could say was, "Wait… that's… me…?" The stain glass circle was mainly blue, the two outer rings being colored light blue and then a silver blue. The tokens were a pattern of silver Mark of Mastery symbols and the Kingdom Crown inside dark blue circles inside a crystal blue ring. Said ring circled around the picture which depicted a battlefield with black silhouettes of what I think were Keyblades of past Keyblade wielders. Then inside the circle of the battlefield on the top was the circle of people that apparently were the people I had my destiny tied to. Those people were seven people and they are Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, and the center being…

"... Terra?" Confusion decorated my face as it looked like Terra was sleeping, much like how Sora was on Roxas's Station. The picture of the person on the side was me, wearing the same clothing I currently am wearing but in my hand was Terra's Keyblade, Earthshaker, if I recall. Curiosity rose within me as I held my hand in front of me and concentrates before a swirl of blocks and a beam of light appear around my hand before forming Earthshaker. My shock made me almost drop it as did the weight of it. It was big and somewhat heavy, no wonder it was a fitting Keyblade for Terra.

I let out a little groan before lifting up Earthshaker and finally getting a good grip on it before placing it over my shoulder. I'll admit that I stumbled, but then again, this Keyblade was as tall as Ven which is about three inches above my waistline when compared to me. Suddenly, the Station shattered and made me let go of Earthshaker as I fell down with a scream.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

I gasped loudly as my eyes opened and I quickly sat up and started to panic because I was in a unfamiliar room. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask as I turned around and jumped in surprise with a squeak. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, giving me a soft smile as I soon calmed down. "It's okay…" I spoke, rubbing the back of my neck while looking down. "Do you know where I am?" I asked while looking back at her. "This is Hollow Bastion, to be specific, this is the house for the Restoration Committee." The woman then placed her hand out as if for me to shake it. "I'm Aerith."

"I'm… Victoria." I said, stopping myself before introducing myself as I then shook Aerith's hand. Now I had to do something, and that something was this– save Kingdom Hearts and find the Wayfinder Trio.

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **II. Remembrance: Ray of Hope**

* * *

 _Authoress's Notes_

 _1\. Timeline is around two months before the canon KHII storyline._

 _2\. The outfit colors- red, dark blue, and bright green- represent the Wayfinder Trio- Terra(red), Aqua(dark blue), and Ventus(bright green)._


	2. 2 Ray of Hope

**II. Remembrance: Ray of Hope**

 _"I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney."_

 **Big Thanks For the Favorites To:**

 _Nightshade1712_

 _sain713_

 _TheSuperMario_

 _SoraLover987142_

 _Urshura Maria_

 **Prologue**

 _"So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me… and even you."_

 _–Ansem the Wise, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

* * *

It was about three months since Victoria, most commonly called Vicki by close friends, got stuck in the dimension of a video game. She befriended the Restoration Committee and soon became a part of it as well during her time in Hollow Bastion. Her daily schedule started with waking up and heading to the "meeting house" aka Merlin's home, discuss plans to eradicate the Heartless in Hollow Bastion, do fundraisers to get supplies to perform repairs to the town and other places, patrols with whoever it was with, and some training with Leon and sometimes(rarely) with Cloud who dropped by every ten days or so.

Today was one of those days where she had patrol with Leon in the high noon of Hollow Bastion. "Funny, some Heartless should be around this area from what Cid told us." She said while jumping up a platform and going up to the top of a roof to look around the area in a higher ground. "I'm itching for a fight."

"Now, Vicki, what did you learn last time about saying you were "itching" for a fight?" Leon spoke as he looked up at the teen who cringed a little at the memory. "You broke your leg taking on a powerful Heartless by yourself. You were lucky Cloud was around." He added as it made the brunette cringed a little bit. "Yeah… Thanks for the reminder." She replied with sarcasm before smirking and jumping off the roof, summoning Earthshaker before bringing the blade down directly on the head of a Runemaster Heartless. "Found 'em!" Vicki called out as she performed Stun Edge on a small group of Shadow Heartless closing in on her.

Leon ran towards her direction before summoning his gunblade and slashed his way through. The duo kept on fighting and in around three minutes, it ended. "Whew!" The brunette sighed as she leaned against the wall, hands on her knees as Earthshaker was also placed against the wall with her. "That was a little tiring… but a good fight either way!" She smiled and got off of the wall and picked up Earthshaker and dismissed it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something from the corner of a building.

"Huh…? What was that?" Out of curiosity, she followed whatever it was as she saw the tip of a black boot. "Hey, kid, don't–" Leon turned his head around and noticed that the teen was gone. "Wonder off…" He sighed and shook his head before looking down and thought, "Child, you're going to be the death of me."

* * *

[Vicki's P.O.V.]

* * *

"Hello?" I asked as I kept walking, looking around to see if I could find the owner of the boot I saw from earlier. "Strange, I know I saw something." My lips formed a frown as I came to a stop once I realized I was in the Bailey and saw the black coated figure looking out at the distance. It turned around to face me, obviously a male from the body structure. "Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head a little as I didn't exactly recognized the member off the top of my head.

 _"Wait, what if he's-?"_ My thought got cut off when the mysterious figure summoned two glowing blue sabers and my eyes widened. "Oh Merlin…" I whispered to myself before shouting, "NOPE!" and in a flash, I was running away before crashing into a invisible barrier that blocked my only exit. "No!" I shouted before trying to break it before turning around to see that the figure was closing in on me. I shouldn't even be calling him that. His real name is Y. Xehanort, a incomplete Xehanort clone of Isa/Saïx that controls time.

"You want some?" I said before swiping my hand across and summoning Earthshaker and taking a battle stance. "Then come get some!" I spoke with bravado before running at Y. Xehanort in an attempt to push him off. He then used one blade to block my attack before using the other to take a swipe at me in which I jumped back, but with that I got a cut on my cheek. "Oh, that's it!"

The battle between me and the incomplete clone continued on for a few minutes before he suddenly disappeared when I slashed across his chest. "What?" I spoke with a confused look on my face before looking around to see if he was up for a sneak attack. After a few moments, I sighed before dismissing Earthshaker and walked out of the Bailey and bumped into Leon. "Ow!" I spoke as I shook my head and looked to see a frowning Leon with his arms crossed. "What have I said about wandering around?" I pouted and looked down in shame. "To not wander around."

"And what did you do?"

"Wandered… around."

Leon sighed before closing his eyes and ruffling my hair. "Hey, not the hair!" I swiped away his hand as I sent him a playful glare. "And it's not my fault! I followed this, thing– wait, no, a person in all black!" I tried to tell him what had happened to me while he dragged me back to the meeting house by my hoodie. "Stop talking, we need to check that wound up." Leon shushed me as I pouted and crossed my arms while mocking him under my breath. To add more onto this, I even rolled my eyes which resulted in a slap to the head.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

"I'm checking, I'm checking! Just calm down kiddo!" Cid yelled at me as he typed away on the computer, trying to find the video feed when I fought Y. Xehanort or "Mystogan" as I dubbed him after the mysterious wizard from a show I watched a little while back. After a few minutes of searching, the door opened and I turned my head around along with Aerith to see Yuffie talking to three people I recognized– Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"We missed you!" Aerith said with a smile as everyone else turned their heads around to see who came in. "Well, if ain't you in top shape." Cid said as I was unsure if it was sarcasm or not, but holy mother of Kingdom Hearts Sora was short! I stood three inches taller than Aerith, who stands 5'3" which makes me 5'6". From the looks of it, Sora stood about two- inches shorter than her. Poor boy, I feel sorry for him. "I knew it." Leon spoke with crossed arms as I look confused and looked at Leon, Cid, Aerith, and then Yuffie for help.

"Victoria, that's Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Leon said, recognizing my look for help as he pointed at each person when he said their names. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy, this is Victoria." He then placed his elbow on my head as I sighed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed that he could easily place his elbow on my head despite being only four inches taller than me. "She's like you Sora, a Keyblade wielder."

"She is?" Sora's excitement showed in his voice as a matching smile formed in his eyes. "Yeah, I am." I nodded, removing Leon's elbow from my head and moved to be in front of Sora before swiping my hand across to summon Earthshaker. "This is Earthshaker." He nodded before I dismissed my Keyblade before he asked, "I think this may sound weird, but… Have we met before?" I thought about this before shaking my head "no" as a part of me died on the inside. Why you ask? Because it wasn't Sora who asked.

 _ **It was Ventus.**_

"Huh… I guess I was wrong." Sora spoke with a slight shrug and frown as my heart continued to shatter because of my Wayfinder Trio feelz. "Anyways, what did you knew Leon?" Sora then looked at Leon as I went back to my spot which was besides Leon while rubbing the spot on my cheek where a bandage was for my cut seeing as I resisted drinking a nasty Potion that was past expiration date. "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

 _"All thanks to Naminé."_ I thought with a small smile. Sora and the two looked a bit taken back before the Keyblade wielder said, "You… remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"

"Thanks!" Donald angrily squaked. "So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked. "We were sleepin'." Goofy responded. "Where? In cold storage?" Cid said as I laughed a little before saying a small, "Ow." and rubbed my cheek. Sora and the two looked a little nervous, as if what Cid said was the answer. "It doesn't matter. This is great." Aerith said with a nod and a smile. "Everyone's together again!"

"So, um… we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked and everyone, including myself, shook our heads "no". I wish I could tell Sora, but I couldn't. It would ruin what things have already been planned. Things that fate, destiny, and I planned. "Right." Sora spoke with sadness, looking down at the floor. "I'm sure you'll find them." I said with a smile, trying to cheer him up. "Heck, I even bet that they're also trying to find you too." Sora seemed to have perked up at my words and nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Suddenly, Cid got into Sora's face while putting his fist into his palm while saying, "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said as I nodded. "You mean, like Nobodies?" Sora asked as he moved his head over Cid's left. "And Heartless?"

"That's right!" Yuffie pipped. "And don't forget that black coated figure I saw earlier too!" I added before everyone gave me a "really?" look and I pouted. "I'm serious! I saw it myself!"

"Wait, a person in a black coat?" Sora asked and I grinned with a nod. "Yep! He gave me this cut too!" I pointed at the bandages on my cheek. "That was an Organization XIII member!" Goofy spoke as I nodded. "And they're bad news."

"See, Leon?" I taunted and turned myself around to face the tall brunet and stuck my tongue out. "He was real after all!" I spat a raspberry at him in which he didn't look amused. Leon then sighed before saying, "Follow me to the bailey– there's something you need to see. Vicki, come along too." I nodded before maneuvering around everyone and following Leon to the Bailey.

"Vicki, do you realize what it means?" Leon asked from the awkward silence that surrounded us as I looked at him. "Yeah, I do…" I spoke with a nod and looked back forward. "It means that I can find other Keyblade wielders like me, but…" Sadness took over my expression as I looked at Leon once we stopped at the Bailey. "That means I'll be leaving home… and I don't want to leave my friends behind." He then sighed before ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, we'll be okay, Victoria."

 _"Victoria… it's been so long since I was called that."_ I thought with a huff and smile as I tried to get his hand out of my hair. "Hey! Not my hair Leon!" I joked as we both started to laugh. "Well, are you willing to go with them if the time comes?" Leon asked me as I nodded after fixing my neck-shoulder-ish length hair. "I am. And when I do– I'll be stronger and defeat you one day! Don't forget that!" I said before we both heard someone coming and we both turned our heads around to see Sora and the gang. "Take a look." I pointed out at I motioned to the view of the old Heartless castle surrounded by a deep canyon filled with hordes of Heartless which seem to grow day by day. Sora gasped at the scene as I frowned as well. I don't mean to doubt the Committee, but, as long as light exists the darkness will keep coming back.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it use to be. Who knows– maybe even something better." Leon spoke before continuing on. "There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything– Except… for that…" He pointed at the Heartless horde. "And that." His finger then pointed to the two Dusk Nobodies that headed towards the castle. Having a stupid idea in my head, I pulled out my slingshot and a rock from one of my many pockets before pulling as far as I could and aimed at one of the Dusks before shooting at it with Aero to boost the travel distance. Sadly, that failed as they vanished.

"We'll handle 'em." Sora said after a moment of silence as I looked back at them. "So Sora– do you know what's going on then?" Leon asked him as Sora then said, "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too." Goofy added before a deep voice said, "You called?"

 _"Mansex!"_ My mind called out as I whipped my head around along with the others, trying to find the source of the voice. "You're doing well." Saïx commented as I ran outside with Sora and the other two. "Who's that!?" Sora called out as he summoned Kingdom Key with a whip of his hand. "This calls for a little celebration…" Xemnas said before a couple of Dusks appeared as Donald and Goofy went to take the ones coming up the stairs and me and Sora ran to the ones that went to the entrance to the town which was then sealed off by the gates.

"Thanks Cid! We'll try to hold 'em off!" I called out before jumping up and summoning Earthshaker and slashed down on a Dusk. "Come and get some- the business is open!" I slashed at a Dusk I was fighting, leaving a mark on it before hitting it again on the head this time as it shriveled and then vanished. "Blizzard!" I called out and threw a ice ball at a Dusk before slashing at one that was coming up at my side. Thank goodness Merlin taught me a few spells so I could defend myself besides using Earthshaker. It was about five minutes later that Creepers, Assassins, and a few Samurai Nobodies came out.

"These guys are harder to hit!" Sora pointed out as he barely blocked in time an attack from an Assassin. "Then it's time to kick things up a notch- Valiant Form!" I spoke as then like magic, my clothes changed with a sphere made up of light surrounding me before it shattered like glass. Valiant form was similar to Sora's Valor Form, this form was based off of Terra so I had his clothes color scheme of light brown pants, copper and gold shoes, black turtleneck, and a black hoodie with gold accents as well as red straps under the hoodie in a x formation that held the gold emblem of the Mark of Mastery in the center.

I used Quick Blitz, slashing a three-hit slash technique when I jumped into the air with a Creeper in my grasp before landing back down and finishing it off with a simple slash. Then I hit a few more Nobodies with Stun Edge, making them immobile with lighting going through their bodies. "Let's finish it!" I said with a grin before running up a wall and jumping off of it, spinning in the air like the show off I was before shouting, "Rising Rock!" I hit Earthshaker hard into the ground, creating a shockwave of rocks that killed off some of the remaining Nobodies as Sora and Leon already dealt with their good portion of them.

"The Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon." Xemnas commented as I dismissed Valiant Form and Earthshaker before walking to outside and twisted my head around as if to pretend to see where the voice was coming from. "Were it only in more… capable hands..." Laughter of multiple men filled the air as I sighed. Poor Demyx, he stood out so much and I feel sorry for him. "Show yourselves!" Sora shouted, making me jump a little as I turned to see the short boy next to me before hearing the familiar sound of portals opening. I turned my gaze to the left, looking up as I saw the black-hooded figures of men standing there. Six in total, recalling that the other one had left them.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed as Sora said, "Good. Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame…" Xemnas sighed with melancholy, shaking his head from side to side. "And here I thought we could be friends." They laughed before I said, "Why should we? A Nobody has no right to be." It took me a moment to realize my mistake of saying that, realizing that I just quoted Xemnas's former master, DiZ. So if Xemnas had his hood off, I think he would be glaring daggers at me before they all vanished. "Stop!" Donald shouted, snapping me back to reality as he ran to the stairs. "Donald, wait-!" I ran to get in front of him to stop him before bumping into someone tall and black and falling down.

"Hey, careful where you run, girl." I looked up at the owner of the voice and my eyes widened, seeing under the shadows of the hood a smirk and a scared face bearing a golden eye. My immediate reaction was to kick him in the shins real hard and scrambled back up and ran a few feet away from him. "Oopsy-daisy." I said with dripping sarcasm. "What was that girlie?" The pirate, Xigbar, growled. "I said move." I spoke, taking Sora's lines. It was my time to shine in the spotlight just for this little scene. "Now do you think that's polite? Shutting me down like that?"

"Maybe," I scoffed. "I was raised to not tell straight up that someone is stupid."

 _"Roast him, Vicki.~"_ My darker self laughed as I smirked, but then I remembered that later on my ass will be handed to me on a golden platter with a side of purple arrows sticking out of said ass. "Look, girlie, you can talk all you want but that won't change a thing." He said, waving his arm around. "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald quacked as I could've sworn Xigbar sighed. "See, that would work– if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

Then Sora tried to insult him which was really bad, in a "you could've done better" and "really?" way. Which is why I didn't bother with it. Soon, I really wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation and it was also me too lazy to write it down.

"That's RIGHT," Suddenly I snapped back from reality as I glared at him. "He used to give me that exact same look!" I don't know what came over me, or who, but I stood in front of Sora and summoned Earthshaker and took the same stance Terra did in the game when he got ready to fight. "Oh, what's this?" The Nobody tilted his head to the side before chuckling. "Why does this look familiar? The glare… the stance… Oh." I could've sworn I've seen him smirk before hearing, "I guess you're Keyblade Master material with the way you hold yourself."

"What?" I stiffened up at those words a little, my mind shocked about the information. He mumbled something to himself before saying, "Be a good boy and girl now." and just like that, he vanished. "Hmph. Crazy old man." I said, standing up properly as I dismissed Earthshaker. "WHO gave him the same look?" Sora said as I zoned out and walked down the stairs a little pass Donald just to look at the gate to have some thinking alone. "Keyblade Master material…" I murmured to myself, looking down at the floor with this look all the Kingdom Hearts characters would get if they were in doubt.

"I highly doubt that… not with where I came from." I shook my head before hearing my name being called and I ran up the stairs.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye, Leon…" I sadly said, frowning as I hugged the male tightly whilst I tried not to cry. "It's not goodbye, Vicki, just a "see you later" thing." He said as we both pulled away from the hug and he ruffled my hair one last time. "I'll see you soon, Victoria. Come back stronger." Leon said as I nodded. "I'll see you soon as well, Squall. I'll beat you the next time I come back– that's a promise." I said with a look of confidence, showing that I didn't plan on breaking my promise. "Come on, Vicki! We're gonna take off without you!" Sora called out before I turned my head around and nodded, giving everyone one final goodbye before quickly heading inside the Gummi Ship. I was going to miss everyone, but I know that I'll be back soon.

While the ship was flying, I looked out the window from where I sat and started singing softly to myself. "You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken… In you and I, there's a new land…. Angels in flight, I need more affection than you know… My fears… my lies… melts away…" I wonder if I'll get my own _Kingdom Hearts_ opening, who knows. I closed my eyes, only seeing darkness before finally saying before I fell into slumber,

 _ **"I need more affection than you know."**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued In**

 **III. First Clue- The Puppet**

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes**

 _1\. Vicki's reaction to the Mysterious Figure is based off of Mistress Galiancrystal's reaction to him when she first fought him._

 _2\. Do not call Xemnas "Mansex", no one likes the results after that._

 _3\. Authoress also apologizes for the long wait, life took over._


	3. Chapter 3

**III. First Clue- The Puppet**

" _I do not own_ _Kingdom Hearts_ _, it belongs to_ _Square Enix_ _."_

 **Prologue**

" _I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine."_

– _Ventus, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"– _ **rra!... Wake u–!"**_

 _Wait, what? Who's there…?_

"– _**be strong–"**_

"– _ **alri–"**_

"– _ **darkness... Awakened–"**_

 _What darkness? Xehanort and his army?_

" _ **I know you're in there–!"**_

"– _ **never sway… keep on figh–... ready to pa–"**_

 _Wait, answer me! Please!_

"Don't go!" I woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly as I panted heavily. "What… was that!?" I asked myself, body covered in a light sheen of sweat as I then realized I was having that moment where Roxas was getting some of Sora's memories, but instead of Sora's memories, I'm getting Terra's memories. I wonder why. Maybe it's because how I have Earthshaker? I heard a knock on my door and mumbled, "I'll theorize later." My legs carried me and I opened the door and looked down to find Sora. I swear my neck is going to hurt more every time I have to crank my neck down to look at him.

"Hey," He said with a cheerful glee, already dressed for the day unlike me who's wearing a black tank top with baggy blue sweats with hair probably sticking out all over the place. "We arrived in a world called The Land of Dragons," Sora said as I nodded slightly, still sleepy. " _Mulan first, huh? Then again, who doesn't like Mulan?"_ I thought before partly listening to Sora as he talked about what he planned to do since this was already discussed with the others. "Okay, but I have other things I've planned." I told him, sighing as I ran my hand through my hair. "You guys go on without me, seeing as it'll be easier to knock two birds with one stone if we separate to find out about this place." He frowned before saying, "Alright… I guess. Just be careful, Vicki. Who knows what's out here."

" _I do."_ I thought before nodded and closed my door to get ready. I put on my clothes and noticed that the Wayfinder necklace was gone when I searched my room for it. "Strange…" I mumbled before shrugging it off as a future plot device that'll probably be used against me. I double checked my pockets which seem to be like the Doctor's TARDIS or Mary Poppins' purse to be sure that I had plenty of Potions and Ethers and even other things just in case of things got hectic. After that I headed outside to see the boys and smiled. "Guess we'll be going our separate ways now, I'll go up to the mountains and you boys head to that campsite you talked about. See ya later, gators!" I grinned before running off, hearing Donald squawked angrily at my action. I preferred discovering things on my own in this world ever since I came here by mysterious causes, possibly by Kingdom Hearts calling me out, but that's not the point right now- the point right now is to find me some clues on Xehanort's future plans, lure them out, then destroy some of it in order to let the plot progress.

As much as I hate Xehanort, I need to let the story move on with SOME things. Right now, my main concern is to find the Xehanort Reports if they still exist and the "Ansem" Reports as well. If I can decode their messages, I can find a way to help everyone besides knowing what's going to happen. Suddenly as I went up the trail to the mountains, a black coated figure ran by and speedily up into the mountains. "Perfect timing." I mumbled before following them from a distance but not too far and too small. Soon, they vanished and left a small treasure chest on the floor. "What the? Okay then." I shrugged before walking to the chest and hitting it open with Earthshaker; the chest opened and revealed a piece of written paper and a fragment of some sort of star with the outside colored gold and the inside crimson red. I picked both up before reading the letter.

* * *

 _ **Amaranthus' Journal~ Entry No. 1**_

 _ **Master has given me and my five friends a new purpose- to guide those who would willingly join our cause and keep the light safe. All but my one friend whom I've trusted since the beginning. Oddly that day, Master didn't wear his regular clothes but instead he wore an all black coat like he was hiding himself from us. Why would he hide something from us, his most trusted? Possibly I might ask _ to see why.**_

* * *

The entry ended there as I raised an eyebrow. Amaranthus? I've never heard of that name anywhere before in the _KH_ series unless I was actually discovering NEW information that was possibly going to be planned for _KHIII_? But whoever Amaranthus was, he was probably dragged into something horrible in the end with his friends just like what happened to the Nobody Trio, Destiny Trio, and Wayfinder Trio. A gurgling-like sound grumbled behind me before I jumped back and swiftly turned around as a Heartless began to come out fo the ground. It was an Armed Warrior from _KHX_ , a Heartless I've seen before on the wiki pages but I've never defeated one before. "Crap baskets…" I mumbled as I summoned Earthshaker and readied myself to dodge attacks and deal damage.

It was a long while, maybe three minutes, when we fought. Then it took me another three minutes to find it's weak spot- the nape of the neck where it had a wind-up gear in it. While I jumped around trying not to get myself killed, I kept aiming Blizzard at it's feet to freeze it and Thunder to keep it in a paralysis-like state in order to get closer to it. Funny how I give up magic in the beginning of the game when it ends up being the thing I use half of every battle. Does anyone else end up doing that?

"Your end is nigh!" I shouted before delivering the final blow across the nape of it's neck, a slash of light following as a faint glow surrounded me like how every fight ends while the Warrior faded back into the darkness, it's heart floating up into the sky to find its counterpart. "Mission accomplished." I said with a smile, spinning Earthshaker in my hand before picking up the peculiar object that was left on the floor. It was a pale blue seashell with "XIV" printed onto it in a darker color once I picked it up. It glowed before I heard the message in what I recognized as Xion's voice as, " _When his memories were scattered, some of them… found their way inside you. Now, he has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory."_ I raised a brow in confusion before the seashell glowed and went into my Keyblade. Said weapon glowed and caused winds to blow before the glowing stopped to reveal that on the end of the chain, another charm was attached to it which was the seashell that rested besides the rock fragments. A vibration was felt as I pulled out my phone(which I somehow still have) and looked at the message.

 _ **GAINED BONUS!**_ _UNLOCKED OCEAN'S BLISS!_

"What the hell is that?" I mumbled to myself, tucking my phone away before I walked out of the cave. When I got out, I was greeted by Sora and the others along with Mulan and Mushu.

"Vicki!" Sora greeted as he smiled. "This is Pi- Mulan, and Mushu. They're our friends here that need help taking down Shan-Yu who's this bad guy with a whole lot of Heartless on his side." He explained and I nodded. "Then let's get to finding this Shan-Yu guy before he starts being more devoured by the Heartless." I said before we then ran down the mountain to get where we needed to get which was the emperor's home, China's capital.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun!" Mushu exclaimed as he ran around happily, not even the slightest tired as the rest of us were from fighting a small Heartless horde plus Shan-Yu. I was more bruised since I decided to say, "Shan-Yu not?" when he almost cut my head off. Donald actually casted Cure on Sora out of concern when Sora was trying to hold in his laugh. I need to tone down my punny-self or else it'll kill me later on.

We all then stood in line and attention as the Emperor walked towards us. He then stopped and said, "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." Mulan pushed some of her hair back before bowing in respect. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture…" Sora mumbled under his breath before I elbowed his side quickly and harshly. "You're a young woman. And in the end… You have saved us all." The Emperor bowed to Mulan who looked shocked as everyone else at the bottom of the stairs bowed as well. The five of us cheered, before Mulan turned around and said, "Your Excellency!"

"Captain Li?" The Emperor said as Shang handed Mulan Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what you have done to China." He added as Mulan bowed with a, "Thank you."

"Mulan," Shang spoke. "Yes?" Mulan answered. "Sora. Donald. Goofy." Shang said as they answered to their respective names. "Thank you." He thanked. " 'Thank you'?" Chinese Dumbledore sassed. "Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" I laughed a little as Shang was embarrassed by the Emperor. I forgot why Sora and the other two chased Mushu, but Shan-Yu's sword glowed, causing Sora's Kingdom Key to appear. Shan-Yu's sword then created a beam of light upwards that summoned this world's Keyhole. Sora pointed at it, causing the Kingdom Crown symbol to appear under his feet before unlocking the keyhole of this world.

"Okay!" Donald said with a wave of his hand. "Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy spoke after Donald as I smiled a little. "I suppose it is. I hope we can visit sometime soon." I said while standing next to them, arms crossed. "You shall be missed." The Emperor said shortly after with a small nod of his head. Sora turned around, wiping his nose before asking, "Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

"Of course!" Mulan replied with a nod. " _Yes!"_ I thought cheerfully with a smile. I can meet my favorite Disney princess again! "We will look forward to your return." Shang added. "You two play nice." Sora teased, making me laugh as I added on with, "And don't go crazy just yet either." We both laughed before turning around to walk away. "Whoa… Watch it, soldier!" Shang said as all four of us left, heading back to the Gummi ship.

"So, Vicki," Sora said, cutting the silence as we walked. "What did you find when you went away from us?" I thought about it before responding to Sora's question. "I found Heartless, then more Heartless, and finally you guys. What did you find anyways?" I asked as then Jiminy Cricket popped out from Sora's shoulder and said, "We found this thing called "Xehanort Report", but we can't seem to make out what a chunk of it says." I cocked a brow, rather confused as the Xehanort Reports belonged to the _Birth By Sleep_ segment of the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe only. To be honest, I didn't think they would be found, making me question if things are going exactly as it is in the storyline.

"Maybe I can make out what it says in the Gummi Ship." I said with a bob of my head while we got back onto the Gummi Ship. Once we all sat down, Jiminy handed me the piece they found before sitting on my shoulder as I begun to translate the report from the original paper onto another in Jiminy's journal. This activity gave me something to do for a meanwhile as we traveled to another world.

 _At present, the lanes and corridors that run_ _ **between the worlds**_ _may only be traversed by us_ _ **Keyblade wielders**_ _, and those who have given themselves over to_ _ **darkness**_ _._

 _As the former, our duty is to_ _ **cross the chasms between the worlds**_ _and guard against the latter, whose darkness_ _ **corrupts and contaminates**_ _, so that no world need ever be lost again._

 _ **Few**_ _Keyblade wielders remain now; I have heard of but a handful of others outside my circle. But the world is vast, and_ _ **more of our kind may be out there**_ _._

 _Now, in addition to the_ _ **realm of light**_ _in which we reside, there is also a_ _ **realm of darkness**_ _, and the realm between which connects the two. The realm of darkness is most_ _ **forbidden**_ _; I am told_ _ **none who set foot there have ever returned**_ _._

* * *

 **To Be Continued In**

 **IV. Thorns and Windstorms**


End file.
